Detained
by GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout
Summary: Mikan's family is insufferable and her new school is a glorified plastic dump. The guy she liked, blew her off and now, a fresh loner and freshman , she takes solace in her memories. That is until, she gets sent to detention.


**Author's Note** : I find my writing style, idealistic and childish. Please feel obliged to give me pointers.

**Penguins Are On Strike Since 2007. Shall make a re-appearance when author reinstates her Coke addiction.**

Woot. That's right. I'm caffeine and sugar free and hating it.

**Summary :**Mikan's family is insufferable and her new school is a glorified plastic dump. The guy she liked, blew her off and now, a fresh loner and freshman , she takes solace in her memories. That is until, she gets sent to detention.

* * *

**~ Detained ~ **

_The most active thing about me is my imagination.- Garfield_

.

.

.

**Chapter One : Shake Your Cookie Bag!**

I had transferred here, to Alice High a month ago. My responsible parent (male) had taken the first opportunity of a job transfer in the middle of my last year in high school and I had to move along with him. Thank God that I had 10 APs to my credit already.

It's not that I was some kind of quivering, study obsessed moron or anything. It's just that I had a plan. One, I would like to see come through. I wanted to be a writer. I wanted to make something of my life.

Ever since my mother died, my father had made it obvious that I could never trust a human, ever again. This was what motivated me to make my plan. After eight months of incessant crying over my mother's death and my father's abandonment, I finally sucked it up and took it like a man.

I decided that I would never let myself falter or cry like that again. My grandmother says I get my fighting spirit from my mom.

" Class this is Mikan Sakura she just transferred from New York. She's going to tell us a bit about herself." the teacher said to the classroom. Not one student payed attention, everyone was too busy crowded around a group of incredibly beautiful people.

_Plastics. _They're everywhere.

Don't people know that plastic is harmful for the environment?

Since no one was paying attention I decided to have a little fun and I said," Greetings oblivious creatures, I am Xenon the warrior ruler of the cosmos. I shall suck your brains dry when you wear hula skirts in the middle of the church singing Loveness Conga."

The teacher looked at me like I was crazy. Who cares, no one was listening.

I walked about ten paces and sat down next to a blond haired, punk boy. He too was chatting incessantly with his 'buds' when one of them nodded toward me and he turned around.

He just sat there and stared at me for an entire minute. Which was impressive because that involves _skill._

I ignored him and started drawing runes on my hand.

" Hi, I'm Kietsume." he said finally.

" Don't care." I replied.

He grinned at me and I ignored him.

And just like that we became friends.

Yeah, I know. It shocked me too.

I soon learned that this school was a plastic dump with a strict hierarchy. There were exactly four tiers to this Malibu Barbie dream school.

First were the Bases, consisting of newbies and kiss-ass common students.

Next were the Alkalis, pre-dominantly unknowns, loners, non-conformists and with their own unique style. They weren't really part of the system (or so they thought).

Apparently I was part of them. I don't know how that happened. I didn't sign a sheet or anything, so it beats me.

The next in line were the Non-Metals, who were second string athletes, averagely good looking people, professional heirs of small fortunes but fortunes none the less. It was a good group to pick out groupies, fans and entourages from.

Finaly at the very apex of the cake were the Metals. The cliched 'in' crowd. There was Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Yuu Tobita, Yome Kokoro, Luna Koizumi and a few others. Natsume Hyuuga was their _fearless_ leader.

You know how we always have ice queens? Well he was Frosty the Snowman. He never smiled, never spoke unless necessary, never socialized. He would always just sit there on his table scrutinizing the entire cafeteria and all the tables were angled in a way, facing him.

What a creeper. I am telling you, these are the kind of people that make future publicists, reporters and serial killers.

So I was branded as an Alkali. Kietsume was the first friend I made and he was an Alkali so I was vicariously an Alkali.

What is that all about? How do they know I'm an Alkali? I could be an Acid. Did _They _(whoever They are) even check to see the residue, our mixture formed?

Okay that came out wrong. There was NO mixing other than the platonic kind between me and Kietsume.

That little fucker always ate my food. But I needed a guide and an instructor on the ways of the School. So food was a small price to pay.

The first time he pointed out Natsume Hyuuga to me, I spared him a glance and then turned back to Kietsume. He was speechless for five minutes.

" How come you aren't fazed by him?" he had said.

I had looked at Natsume again and had seen an arrogant little spoilt brat.

" Because he looks like a spoilt brat, whose mother should've slapped the arrogance out of him as a kid." I had replied.

Kietsume had stared at me for a moment and I had noticed his face change from shock to something else. Finally he smiled and said, " That's so refreshing, thank you."

I had smiled too and then we sat down on the Alkali table and shared food. That was the beginning road to friendship (and nothing more). The last time I let friendship turn into something more, I got a laugh in my face, no best friend and a broken heart. So no screw ups this time.

Little did I know that it wasn't just a crush that was really going to crush me.

It all started at lunch.

I sat down at my usual seat next to Kietsume. He looked up at me and said, " Whats for lunch?" I gave him a look and said," Regurgitated bird food." He smiled and replied, " Well, you can make anything taste good so I'll take it!"

Ew. What a douche.

" You douche." I said as I handed him a chopstick and opened my box of Ramen. The next few minutes consisted mainly of slurping and eating. Eventually, we finished the Ramen and I had a sudden urge for caffeine.

I stood up and looked at Kietsume in the eye.

" Okay Kit, look. I have two cookies for dessert. They are by far the most beautiful cookies in this existence. You can have one while I go get myself a Coke but only one! When I get back. There better have been one for me. Comprende?" I said.

Kietsume nodded solemnly and then saluted, " Sir yes sir!" "At ease soldier." I said as I smiled and spun away to get to the vending machine across the room.

I remembered that just yesterday I was watching a banned Pepsi commercial, where a kid has three quarters. So he uses two to get two cans of coke and piles them vertically on top of each other. Then he climbs on top of those two cans and inserts the third coin to get a Pepsi and then leaves without the other two cans. Ha ha ha!

Talk about being _canned_! Ha ha ha ha.

I chuckled as I put a quarter in the machine, to get a can of Coke. I stopped chuckling when I realized that the ' _canned _' comment was a **really** bad joke. Shaking my head I picked up my Coke and made my way back, still lost in my thoughts.

You know who made really good jokes? My ex-best friend Ryan, the one who laughed in my face when I asked him out. Then he said he was busy and then I realized from Facebook that he had gone out with Heather Fox and they had hooked up after it. What a jerk. They truly deserve each other.

I reached my table and sat back down next to Kietsume who was grinning like a maniac at me and _partly crying _(wtf?).

" What is wrong with you?" I said to him.

Then I realized he must have eaten one of my grandma's cookies. That's why he was crying! Still eyeing him suspiciously, I reached in my paper bag to get one of my grand mother's infamous chocolate chip cookies. My grandma sent me a batch every month. To say they were godly would be a gigantic understatement. _Eating my grandma's cookies would make you cry, they're so sinfully delicious._

He just laughed nervously, instantly making me suspicious of his antics. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Why can't I feel the cookie ?

I looked up at Kietsume, only to notice he was no where near me anymore. That little fucker! I'm going to kill him! He ate my cookie? MY COOKIE! I felt a surge of anger well up into my head from my feet. If this were a cartoon I would be leaking lava from my ears.

I crumpled the paper bag and threw it on the table and stood up with a loud thud. The cafeteria was bustling with people today and I couldn't get a glimpse of Kietsume.

" Kietsume!" I belowed out loudly. The walls resonated due to the sound. An ererie silence fell on the students who were clearly staring at my molten form.

I heard someone squeak an "Holy shit!" and instantly turned around to see Kietsume's scurrying figure.

Oh no that little rat, doesn't. I ran behind him as he rounded a couple of tables. " You ate it! You ate it! You piece of turd, you ate it! Even when I told you not to! I swear to Lucifer, I'm going to splatter your organs on the friggin walls!"

I know you think it's a little extreme but then you haven't eaten my grandma's cookies and then had to wait around a month to get some more.

I think I heard him whimper as he ducked under tables that I ran on top of. People just watched in shocked silence. When I finally grabbed hold of him he started to chicken slap me! The nerve!

I just pulled back my arm and gave him a right hook in the face.

I heard him 'oof' in pain as he fell on the floor. I was still breathing hard and my face was contorted in a pissed of expression when I realized where I was.

I was huffing like the Big Bad Wolf, in the center of the cafeteria, the surrounding student body was staring horrified at me and my hair had come loose like a banshee's. Not to mention my only friend around, was squealing like a little pig on the cafeteria floor.

That's when one of Kietsume's friends came up to me and pulled me away from him. Oh my God, Kietsume was really bleeding through the nose.  
" Oh my God. Kit, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

" Look chick just leave him alone. You've done enough damage." one of his mohawky friends told me.

" Don't call me chick." I said to him as he backed off a bit.

That's when the principal, came in with a double door entrance, with two prefects following him. Wow that guy know how to make an entrance. He just grabbed my face by my chin and held it really close to his face and stared deep into my eyes.

To say this situation was weird would be like saying the sun is hot. I just widened my eyes and kind of went cock-eyed trying to look at him.

" Do you maybe feel anything ?" he breathed into my face. I think I heard someone from the Metal's table scoff. It was loud enough to hear since everyone was still whispering.

" A mild discomfort sir." I said.

" A mild discomfort, I suppose in your heart?" he whispered further.

" Umm, no sir. In my neck, its at a very weird angle and I think you forgot to brush today." I said. A couple of students (mainly girls) gasped as I said that.

I think you forgot to brush today? Am I _trying_ to get myself mutilated?

Looking at Mr. Narumi, he was an attractive man. Surprisingly young for his job but attractive none the less. Yet he was too much in touch with his female side to tempt me.

He gasped and held his arm on his eyes in despair as he said," You wound me Ms. Sakura and at a moment where you have nothing to lose! You are very brave or rather very foolish."

Wow, you gotta hand it to the man. Looks and theatrics? Just throw in dancing skills and you got a triple threat.

" I hereby scentence you to detention for the rest for six long months." he said dramatically.

Six months?! What about my APs? What about my scholarship? What about my flawless personal record? **What about my life?!**

" Uh no no no sir, you don't understand." I said hysterically.

" That may be true Ms. Sakura but what I do understand is that when you take a bad girl and throw her in a six month detention, she comes out as a good girl." he replied sinisterly. What? What happened to the sweet (partly weird) woman-man who was nice to everyone.

" But but but.. " I started.

He cut me off and indicated to his minions to escort me to my next class.

" But but but.. . " I continued as they dragged me out of the whispering cafeteria. " He ate my cookie!" I yelled before the doors closed the entrance to the cafeteria and along with it my fate.

* * *

Helloooooo I am back.. .. and completely jobless. So, I shall entertain you by writing my crap. .. .:D

If you have any questions please go ahead and ask and remember to **REVIEW**. It all the encouragement I need.

**FAQ's**

**Q: Who is Ryan? Is he a major character in the story?**

_A: Ryan, as stated before in this chapter is Mikan's ex-best friend. He was a complete jerk and did not give a thought about Mikan's feeling because like every teenage boy, was more interested in a more beautiful girl who would have sex with him. He is NOT a major character in the story. Just a ghost from Mikan's past._

**Q: Is Kietsume criticaly injured?**

_A: No! Who dies of a punch in the face?! This isn't the Alex Rider series or an Indian film.. .. ..its sappy romance.. .. !!_

**Q: Will Kietsume still be Mikan's friend after this?**

_A: Oh sure! All's fair in love and war! Besides, he eated her cookie!_!_

_-GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout_


End file.
